


pretty when i cry

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, period-typical internalised homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: harold is disgusted with himself. he wants the feeling of...whatever he feels for bertie gone.
Relationships: Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 7





	pretty when i cry

**Author's Note:**

> tw//vv heavy internalised homophobia, suicidal thoughts

why harold?

harold was normal,

harold had a nice family - a caring brother, a kind mother, a charming father.

why him?

why did he have to shake bertie's hand and realise,

that it was not ever a girl he wanted to marry?

harold stared at himself in the mirror loosely.

he was disgusted with what he saw,

gosh, how could you live with yourself knowing,

you were like that?

his mind quickly drifted to suicide,

but he blinked and snapped himself out of it.

but it wandered back to picking up a knife,

a quick slash,

a note with an apology and explanation,

and his family dying of shame and humiliation.

why harold mukherjee?

he had friends that he'd like to keep,

but they definitely all go running if they knew,

what the truth was.

if they knew that harold was a homosexual.

if they knew that he looked at bertie the way he was supposed to look at a girl,

he analysed the fine details of his face,

the curve of his lips,

the shadow of his hollow smirk as he turned to face him, 

every blonde curl that seemed to sit there perfectly,

his eyes, boring into harold's soul,

searing at his flesh.

harold looked at bertie,

in a way he was not supposed to.

so why him?


End file.
